


just the two of us

by Oberlyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberlyn/pseuds/Oberlyn
Summary: Il est là, avec lui, jusqu'au bout et lui rappellera qu'il n'est pas un menteur. Si Itachi a choisi le sacrifice comme destin, Kisame a choisi l'honneur et la fidélité.





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop décevante.

Ses poumons brûlent et le souffle lui manque. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres se tordent, comme pour essayer de refouler la quinte de toux. Cette douleur est familière, cette douleur fait parti de lui depuis des mois maintenant, peut-être même des années. Plus vicieuse que la morsure d'un kunai, plus tranchante que celle d'une lame. Elle est là, en lui, comme un poison dont il ne possède pas l'antidote, qu'il apaise par ces médicaments que lui trouve parfois Tobi et la rendent sourde, la rendent muette pendant quelques heures. 

La brûlure s'intensifie, pique son corps comme une multitude d'aiguilles et finalement, Itachi entrouvre les lèvres, laisse passer l'air frais avec trop d'avidité. Son corps est secoué de tremblements quand il tousse, et ses doigts se tâchent de rouge. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux, refoulant une plainte. Il se concentre. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il mourra, ce n'est pas cette maladie qui l'emportera, qui le livrera et l'accompagnera vers l'autre monde. Sasuke. C'est à lui de venir voler son dernier souffle, lui seul. 

Des mains glissent sur son corps. Une sur sa hanche, l'autre dans son dos. Les mains, ferment, grandes, puissantes, le redressent doucement et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se demande parfois, comment de telles mains peuvent faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse. Il laisse retomber son crâne contre le torse de Kisame, le laisse approcher un verre contre ses lèvres sèches et avale une gorgée d'eau froide. Il laisse entendre un soupir, repose le verre près de lui, et ses doigts glissent sur la peau bleue de son partenaire, retracent des lignes imaginaires, entremêlent leurs doigts. Kisame le laisse faire sans dire un mot, sa joue posée contre les cheveux noirs d'Itachi. Le jeune Uchiha n'a pas besoin de sentir son cœur pour savoir qu'il se serre ; n'a pas besoin d'entrer dans son crâne pour en connaître les pensées.

_Kisame souffre de le voir souffrir._

Les doigts d'Itachi pressent un peu plus la paume de l'autre homme, avance leurs mains entrelacées vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il est désolé, aimerait lui dire qu'il n'a pas à prendre soin de lui, mais les mots ne sortent pas, ils ne sortent jamais. Itachi connaît Kisame, comme d'autres connaissent le nom des étoiles, comme on sait que le feu dépose une morsure brûlante si l'on s'aventure trop près de son foyer. Il sait que son partenaire serrerait ses mâchoires, froncerait ses sourcils et qu'un grondement lui échapperait. Il sait que son partenaire lui dirait d'arrêter d'être un putain de martyr, qu'il a juré qu'il serait là, avec lui, jusqu'au bout et lui rappellerait qu'il n'est pas un menteur. Que, si Itachi a choisi le sacrifice comme destin, lui a choisi l'honneur et la fidélité. 

Alors il ne dit rien, laisse simplement ses lèvres effleurer la peau de Kisame, ferme les paupières en sentant ses mains, puissantes et rêches parcourir son corps, son torse, dans une tendresse qui, elle non plus, ne mérite pas de mots. Ils restent là, assis l'un contre l'autre, et les secondes s'étendent en minutes dans un silence parfait. 

« peut-être que, dans un autre monde, nous sommes heureux. » finit-il par dire. Sa voix est rocailleuse, rendue rêche par le silence.

Kisame se redresse doucement, un sourcil arqué, le regard glissant vers son partenaire. Un sourire, presque moqueur et tendre à la fois, s'invite sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts se détachent des siens et sa paume vient trouver le front d'Itachi. Un rire, léger et grondant comme celui d'une bête, le fait trembler.

« la fièvre te fait délirer ? » 

Itachi refrène l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa main retire celle posée sur son front. 

« tu n'as jamais imaginé, rêvé, de ce qu'on aurait pu avoir ? » sa voix est, maintenant, semblable à un murmure. Peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, se serait-il trouvé ridicule, se serait-il fait l'effet d'un enfant naïf, couché dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel et rêvant les yeux ouverts.

Kisame hésite quelques secondes, comme si les mots roulaient sur sa langue sans franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. « une maison, près de l'océan. » finit-il par cracher. Ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux noirs d'Itachi, jouant doucement avec les mèches. « à côté d'un village, mais assez loin pour que personne ne vienne tous les matins nous demander des conneries. » il laisse passer un temps, quelques secondes de suspens pendant lesquelles il semble la voir, cette maison et cet océan, aussi bleu que le ciel. « tu resterais dans le jardin à lire, pendant que je travaille. Parce que je te connais, Uchiha, la princesse n'irait pas salir ses mains à travailler la terre ou dans un magasin. » un rire secoue Itachi qui ferme de nouveau les paupières, se repose un peu plus contre Kisame, contre la chaleur de son corps, contre ce bras qui l'entoure et ces doigts qui se perdent dans ses cheveux. « le soir, en dînant, je te raconterais ma journée et je t'entendrai rire ou je te verrais froncer les sourcils. Tu me dirais que je suis un imbécile de m'être encore bagarré pour des conneries que tu réglerais le lendemain. » Les doigts de Kisame quittent ses cheveux pour caresser sa joue, doucement. « on irait se coucher ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, et tout recommencerait le lendemain matin. Juste nous deux, et rien d'autre. » 

Itachi laisse entendre un nouveau soupir, se redresse doucement pour faire face à Kisame. Ses deux mains encerclent les joues de son partenaire et il pose son front contre le sien, sent la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau froide. « Juste nous deux » répète-t-il « et rien d'autre. » Ses lèvres se pressent contre celles de Kisame, rapidement, toujours trop rapidement et Itachi se lève, attrapant sa robe noire sur laquelle se dessinent nettement un nuage rouge. 

Juste nous deux, et rien d'autre. Pense-t-il encore, et le sourire sur ses lèvres se fane. Peut-être une autre fois, peut-être dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde, Kisame et Itachi sont heureux.


End file.
